Aoshi Shinomori
Summary Aoshi Shinomori is the prodigy young leader of the Oniwabanshū. Having missed his chance to gain glory for the Oniwabanshū during the Bakumatsu, he led a group of his men in serving as enforcers for an opium dealer in the hopes of finding a new battlefield in the Meiji era. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Aoshi Shinomori Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 26 (First appearence), 32 (Hokkaido Arc) Classification: Swordsman, Ninja, Leader of the Oniwabanshou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Aoshi and similarly trained ninjas' senses are sharper than ordinary human), Afterimage Creation, Incredibly skilled swordsman and master of Ninjutsu, Kenpo and the Kodachi ni to Ryū style Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comparable to Himura Kenshin) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kenshin and even slightly outpaced him at times) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: City Block level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with thrown kodachi Standard Equipment: Kodachi x2 Intelligence: Gifted. Aoshi is a calm and intelligent individual, and have some degrees of leadership at his young age. He is knowledgeable in the arts of secret weapons and puppetry. He never speaks when unnecessary and he always thinks before he acts Weaknesses: Aoshi is vulnerable when he switches from a defensive to an offensive stance, a weakness exploited by Kenshin, and later Shishio. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Onmyō Kōsa (Shadow-Light Cross): Aoshi blocks an enemy's striking weapon with one kodachi, then strikes it with the second kodachi, thrusting the first one through. * Jissen Kenbu (Actual-Battle Sword-Dance): Combo attack using "Ryūsui no Ugoki" to flow around the enemy, confusing them with a constant change in speed. Aoshi will then strike from various points, slashing them with his kodachi, then ending it with "Kaiten Kenbu". Before deciding to use a two kodachi style of fighting, this was Aoshi's final attack. Though he is nearly impossible to hit during the Jissen Kenbu, he is vulnerable when he switches from a defensive to an offensive stance, a weakness exploited by Kenshin, and later Shishio. * Kaiten Kenbu ("Spiral Sword Dance" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword"): Aoshi claims to have used this attack to defeat "all who have intruded upon Edo castle". It involves Aoshi rapidly spinning around three times, while holding the kodachi backhand, to slash the opponent thrice in an instant. Aoshi usually uses this attack after disorienting the opponent with Ryūsui no Ugoki. * Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren ("Spinning-Heavenly Sword-Dance Six-Series" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword Six Successions"): This attack is Aoshi's ōugi. The attack involves Aoshi gripping his kodachi backhand, then slashing the opponent six times in rapid succession, from both sides (it relies on confusing the opponent on the direction from which each subsequent strike is going to come). It's Kaiten Kenbu but done with two kodachi. * Onmyō Hasshi (Dusk to Dawn Strike): Aoshi throws both kodachi at the opponent, hitting the end of the first one with the second one for an extra boost. The second kodachi is hidden directly behind the first, so the opponent would only see one kodachi heading for them in their line of sight. * Gokō Jūji (Yin-Yang Cross): Aoshi crosses the two kodachi and moves them outwards in a scissor-like cut. * Ryūsui no Ugoki (Flowing-Water Movement): This is a moving technique where Aoshi moves around silently, rapidly alternating between fast and slow movements and confusing the opponent due to the fluid motion & continuously changing speed. It can be beaten by watching for the moment the user attempts to strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Samurai Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Afterimage Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8